How Ron finally became famous sort of
by ChAOtiC ReApEr
Summary: Funny take on what would have happened to Ron after he left Harry and Hermione in the tent.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does.**

**Thanks goes to MariusDarkwolf for being my beta.**

Life had been terrible to one Ron Weasley. He was the youngest of all the males in his family and was constantly being picked on. Of course he was too dumb to realize that he was only picked on because he was so stupid. He had never really done well in school and always used Hermione for homework and those menial academic works while he worked on the important things in life like quidditch and food.

Today he was currently laying down on his bed in the small bedroom in his brother Bill's house. A few days ago he had once again betrayed his friends and left them alone to fend for themselves. Harry bloody Potter, his supposed best friend; he always got the credit for everything, he was selfish and never even gave his best mate any money. How Ron hated him. Yet now he needed to go to him because Hermione was still with him and he needed her to lose his blasted virginity.

Instead of trying to think of a way to get to them Ron just laid there and played with the stupid little Deluminator that Dumbledore had left him. As he played with it, clicking it, continuously causing the light from the room to be swallowed by it and then sent back to its source, something happened. The light, instead of going back to the gas lamp, hovered in the air looking like a blue specter. Then something miraculous happened Ronald Weasley used his brain, he thought hard and long rubbing both brain cells together and realized that he should follow the light. So he packed his bag with his few belongings and snuck out of the house following the light to the edge of the wards. There it hovered and stopped moving. Ron tried pushing it, shooing it away and even tried blowing it but still nothing worked. So he just stood in the center of it and immediately started feeling like he was being apparated, he deduced that he should try to apparate from within the light. So he got ready and with a loud crack he apparated away leaving behind his eyebrows and hair.

Unfortunately for Ron he was never the world champion in apparition so of course he landed quite a ways from his intended target, a few hundred miles to be precise. He looked around expecting to see Hermione running towards him with open arms, instead he saw that he had landed in the middle of a group of snatchers. Using his 'vast' knowledge of defensive spells, he pushed his way through them and ran for his life. In his mind Ron applauded himself for his great escape, and planned to use that to woo Hermione, but the thought did not occur to him that the snatchers were in fact petrified in shock at seeing a man apparate within their midst without any facial hair or any hair on his head.

Then something even more miraculous happened, for the second time that day Ron used his brain again, he realized that the snatchers would follow him so he cast a notice me not charm on himself. This time he gave himself a standing ovation inside his head. He walked along not noticing where he was going, all the while thinking of what was going to happen now, oh yes he could see it all quite clearly. Hermione would be stunned by his vast intelligence and beg and plead with him to allow her to be his girlfriend, of course he would play a long until finally he would claim her. Harry would beg him to teach him all he could from his vast knowledge, give him all his money, and his Firebolt. Voldemort would be trembling in fear at the sight of him and would immediately surrender before him. The people of the wizarding world would make him the minister and he would lead them to a great futu-SPLAT

You see while Ron was walking along, unbeknown to him, he had crossed the road at a busy intersection. Sadly he did not follow the golden rule of always looking left, then right and then left again before crossing. For you see with his eyes glazed over he did not see the giant bus rumbling down the road that hit him and of course the driver did not see Ron because of his notice me not charm. However two good things did come from Ron's death. The first was that when the bus hit him, the driver lost control and veered into the group of snatchers who were standing there looking for him. The second was that Ron Weasley became famous, well sort of, as nobody knew him or saw him.

No, he became the center of a huge conspiracy where people started to believe that the road was haunted, and that invisible things would make you crash, as many mechanics and engineers tried but could not find out what the bus crashed into that faithful night. For years to come people would pass down to their children, and they to their children, the tale of the invisible thing that haunted that road and caused you to crash aka Ron Weasley.

While all that was happening, in a small inn a few hundred miles away two young adults were currently cuddling up to one another glowing in the aftermath of a rather steamy love session. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, not knowing the horror that had occurred to their once best friend, lay naked under the sheets together quite content for the moment.

Harry looked down at Hermione and could not believe that, finally, his dreams had come true. After Ron had left he had confessed his feelings to Hermione and, shockingly, she actually felt the same way. After a rather passionate snogging session they packed up the tent and moved into a small muggle inn where they had made love for the first time. He looked at the goddess beside him and asked "I wonder what Ron is doing now?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose and said "Harry, you just know what to say to spoil the mood. He must be eating or reading a quidditch magazine."

"Ha-ha. Yeah knowing him he must be laying in bed wondering why the world was horrid to him."

"Harry why don't you stop talking and come make love to me once more."

And so Harry Potter and Hermione Granger once more fell into the land of bliss still none the wiser that their once best friend had perished in a horrible accident.

**Please R&R and thank you for reading. **


End file.
